Tokitoki (Chronoa)
Tokitoki (トキトキ, Tokitoki) a character in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. He has the ability to create time within Universe 7. Biography Background Tokitoki was born at least 75,000,000 years ago. He was raised into an adult by the Supreme Kai of Time and that was why she got her position. During the game's story, Tokitoki starts acting strangely, likely due to Towa and Mira's influence. Tokitoki is the namesake of Toki Toki City. He lives with the Supreme Kai of Time in the Time Nest. Dragon Ball Xenoverse Tokitoki is seen in a scene in Dragon Ball Xenoverse landing on top of the Supreme Kai of Time's head, after shooing him off she stated she did not care he was mad and that he is heavier than he looks. Later, Tokitoki is next to the Supreme Kai of Time as she wonders if there are more people like Mira and Towa who can alter history, but dismisses her thought of Demigra's involvement as impossible. When Demigra appears in the Time Nest the Supreme Kai of Time reveals in 75 Million Before Age the Demon God tried to seize control of the Time Nest and attempted to kidnap Tokitoki but failed and was sealed inside the Crack of Time. When Demigra demands the Supreme Kai of Time handover Tokitoki, she refuses and Shields Tokitoki with her body. During the Demon God Demigra Saga, she orders Future Trunks to protect Tokitoki before leaving to summon Goku with the Dragon Balls. When Demigra attacks Toki Toki City, he manages to capture and seal Tokitoki in a Sphere of Dark energy which he swallows, gaining the powers of a God in the process. After SSJ3 Goku and the Future Warrior kill Demigra with a Friend Kamehameha. As the Crack of Time collapses, the Future Warrior dodges a falling Time Chasm Crystal, causing the orb containing Tokitoki to float near them and release Tokitoki. Goku grabs Tokitoki by the head and uses Instant Transmission to return to the Time Nest. While being greeted by Future Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time, Tokitoki perches on Goku's arm. In the Alternate Ending, the Future Warrior defeats Demigra with the Z-Spirit Kamehameha and like the normal ending they dodge a falling Time Chasm Crystal and the orb holding Tokitoki appears and Tokitoki is freed. Tokitoki then uses its power to teleport itself and the Future Warrior back to the Time Nest where they are greeted by Goku, Future Trunks, and the Supreme Kai of Time. After the Credits, Tokitoki flies around the restored Toki Toki City and encounters Beerus and Whis talking about Demigra's defeat. He perches on Whis' staff while the pair chat and Whis pets Tokitoki on the head before he and Beerus leave. Later Tokitoki joins the Supreme Kai of Time and Future Trunks in watching the Future Warrior test four new Time Patrol candidates, which the Future Warrior easily defeats. Tokitoki is startled by Future Trunks yelling at the Warrior for overdoing it. Eventually the Supreme Kai of Time is able to calm Tokitoki down and the two rejoin the Future Warrior and Trunks. At the end of the Legendary Super Saiyan Saga, Tokitoki gets jealous when the Supreme Kai of Time mentions she thinks Bardock's bad boy image is attractive and wonders if he has a girlfriend before Future Trunks reveals he has a wife. His jealousy causing him to attack her, however the Supreme Kai of Time reveals she was only kidding. Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Tokitoki is with Chronoa when she congratulates the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) on their new assignment. After the Warrior manages to fix Time distortions on Earth and Namek caused by Turles and Lord Slug, Chronoa leaves it to Old Kai and the Warrior to figure out how to stop the pair, causing Old Kai to admonish her for leaving in the middle of a discussion, only for Chronoa to inform him that she needs to prepare as Tokitoki is about to lay an egg soon. Old Kai congratulates her and explains to the Warrior that Tokitoki's eggs hold the time for a new universe. Chronoa adds that basically Tokitoki's eggs have the power to create time itself and part of her role as the Supreme Kai of Time is to make sure that Tokitoki lays healthy eggs. Techniques and special abilities *'Hikou' - Being a bird, Tokitoki can naturally fly using his wings. *'Talons' - Used to attack the Supreme Kai of Time when he was jealous over her comments about finding Bardock attractive. *'Time Creation' - Tokitoki possesses the ability to actually create time. **'Egg Laying' - Despite being male, Tokitoki has the ability to lay eggs, though instead of offspring these eggs hold time for a new universe. According to Towa, these Time Eggs also contain an massive amount of Kili enough she believes will allow her revive the Demon Realm and control time and space. *'Teleportation Technique' - Used by Tokitoki in the Alternate Ending of "Defend History! Unknown Battle" to transport himself and the Future Warrior back to the safely of the Time Nest. *'Tokitoki's Protection' - An ability bestowed on those Tokitoki is fond of according to the Supreme Kai of Time. The exact nature of this ability is unknown. Trivia *On the Time Scrolls, there is a tassel with one of Tokitoki's feathers attached to it. *The Supreme Kai of Time tells the Future Warrior that those who Tokitoki is very fond are said to receive the gift of Tokitoki's Protection, though she admits she has only heard about it long ago. **She also states that Tokitoki seems to like the Future Warrior, indicating they may receive Tokitoki's Protection. During the Demon God Demigra Saga the Future Warrior finds themself in an empty space that resembles the Hyperbolic Time Chamber (though it lacks the living area, hourglasses, and doorway) after they are hit by one of Demigra's Energy Spears and restrained causing them to fall unconscious. They awake to find themselves in this empty space where the only thing of interest is a Time Scroll that records the events of Age 850 that allows the Future Warrior to travel back in time and stop Demigra's plan of destroying the Time Storage Vault. Before slipping into unconsciousness and waking up in the empty space, the Future Warrior heard the cries of Tokitoki (who had been swallowed by Demigra). It is assumed that this empty space with the Time Scroll was likely created by Tokitoki's Protection to aid the Future Warrior in stopping Demigra and ultimately freeing Tokitoki from the Demon God. *Despite being male, Tokitoki is capable of laying eggs. *In Xenoverse 2, Chronoa is shown to be capable of understanding Tokitoki. *Tokitoki apparently dislikes the Supreme Kai of Time's horrible cooking as he is visibly shaken alongside Future Trunks and screeches when she says she's going to prepare a feast to celebrate Tokitoki recent egg laying in Xenoverse 2. **After Mira's defeat, he even encourages Chronoa to use the Dragon Balls to make the enough food for everyone, when she suggests cooking it herself. He successfully argues that there are a too many people for to her to cook for. Gallery ca:Tokitoki Category:Characters Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Animals Category:Time Patrol Category:Characters who can fly